


Field Trips, Kidnappings, and Everything In Between

by YourAverageNerd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Field Trip, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate him so much, I ship those two so hard, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Why Did I Write This?, field trip trope, flash thompson is a dick, he's had to deal with all of peter's crushes, he's such a good bro, i feel sorry for ned, i stan tony stark, i want a friend like ned leeds, im not even sure where this is going, mj and peter have a crush on each other, pepper potts is a queen, she's like my idol, skip westcott's in this, the avengers put him in his PLACE, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageNerd/pseuds/YourAverageNerd
Summary: This started as a classic "Peter goes to Stark Industries on a field trip" fic, and then I added way too much Tony Stark feelz because he is a kinDHEARTED SOUL WHO MUST BE PROTECTED ok sorry. Fangirls will fangirl. And then these random kidnappers show up. Then I put in Skip. THEN the rogue avengers pop up and i don't even know where this story is going anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dragons.  
> That's gonna be a thing now. I will make that a thing.  
> I don't even know why I wrote this, but I love this trope even though it's so overdone.  
> Set about a year after Homecoming.  
> May and MJ are official members of Team Spidey.

“Mondays were created to torture all students across the world while the school board laughs in our agony and no one can change my mind.”

“Seeing as you’re the only one here taking debate, I’m not going to argue with you.”

“Come on, MJ. Mondays aren’t that bad!” Peter tried to reason with her. She just glared at him from behind her messy mop of hair, somehow frizzier than usual today. “Yeah, ok.”

Ned smirked. “Wise choice, dude. Never argue with the MJ.”

“ _ The  _ MJ?” MJ raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. You’re a The. An official trademark. Like,  _ The _ Ghandi or  _ The _ Tony Stark or  _ The _ Spider-Man,” Ned waved his hands around, food flying from his spoon.

MJ snorted. “Yeah,  _ The _ Spider-Man, who can’t even get a noodle on his fork.”

Peter groaned and threw his fork on his styrofoam plate. “It’s the stupid fork’s fault! The cheap plastic is stopping my amazing noodle-picking-up abilities.”

“The spider bite gave you noodle powers too?” MJ said sarcastically.

“All hail Noodle-Man!” Ned exclaimed while successfully wrapping 27 noodles on one fork.

Peter stared at the table before deadpanning, “I came out here to here to have a good time but I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” MJ rolled her eyes and Ned chortled. 

With a small, barely noticeable smile, MJ glanced at Peter, who was too busy joking around with his best friend to notice. Because hell if she was going to let Peter find out she actually thought his jokes were funny. But they were. Or rather, he was. 

Peter wasn’t an idiot. Tony Stark could back up that theory a thousand times over (just as long as Peter didn’t realize.) However, when it came to people, Peter definitely had picked up some “helpful” tips from his ~~father~~  mentor: Machines were easier to interact with than humans. He definitely wasn’t as far gone as Tony (“Thank God for that,” Pepper had muttered numerous times). But him noticing when MJ had moved from her usual spot 3 chairs down from them to right in front of them? Him noticing the three of them had started hanging out a lot more than usual? Him getting a warm feeling in his chest when he spotted one of MJ’s hidden smiles? Yeah, all those feeling were shoved down to the very back of his brain. For now he would just bask in her friendship.

Of course, this meant the responsibility of getting his two oblivious friends together fell to Ned. He had absolutely no idea when his best friend’s major crush turned from the most popular girl in school to the most intelligent, intimidating girl in school. But he was Peter’s best friend. No, he was his Guy In The Chair. He wasn’t going to judge. One day Peter would realize MJ was coming over to their movie and game nights because Ned was inviting her, with Aunt May cheering him on. Not because she just decided to “show up.”

This started the next conversation at their small but lively lunch table. “So, since we had a Star Wars marathon last month, I’m thinking this month it’s Harry Potter.” Peter planned.

Ned rubbed his hands together and made his I’m-Making-A-Plan face. “Ok, so we’ll have it at Peter’s house, obviously. We’ll need our fandom merch. And there’s this cool popcorn place on 71st that sells flavoured and coloured popcorn. We’ll get the colours according to our houses-”

“What are your houses anyway?” MJ interrupted, trying not to sound to interested. She did want to know this, though. She had a pretty good idea of what they were, but confirmation was always nice.

“Well, I’m a hufflepuff,” Peter said. 

“No surprise there,” Ned muttered.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“Dude,” Ned stared at him. “You got awesome spider themed frickin superpowers and the first thing that you do is go out and help people. HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Eh, true,” Peter shrugged.

“I’m a Gryffindor, which I still don’t get. But Pottermore doesn’t lie,” Ned said. 

“Well, you don’t seem like a Gryffindor at first,” Peter explained. “But you’ve stuck with me this entire time dealing with whatever spider crap I have these days, all my near death experiences, and stuff like that. If that doesn’t seem loyal, I don’t know what it.”

Ned touched his hand to his heart. “Bro,” he said softly.

Peter laughed and looked at MJ. “So, what’s your house? I’m betting you’re a Ravenclaw.”

“No way!” Ned shook his head. “You’re definitely a Slytherin.”

“Ned, she’s a freaking genius! She’s in Ravenclaw!” Peter argued.

“Yeah, but have you seen the way she looks at everybody? Plus the way she talks to Flash? Sly. Ther. In.” Ned scoffed.

“MJ! What house are you?!” they both shouted at the same time.

MJ raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I’m a Slytherclaw,” she stated before diving back into her book. If she was being honest, that was mainly for a dramatic effect. But still, Pride and Prejudice wasn’t going to re-read itself.  

“Wow.” said Peter.

“Deep.” said Ned.

MJ smirked behind her book.

* * *

 

Paperwork was literally useless. Digitized forms were so much simpler to fill out and deal with! And besides, as CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper was supposed to be “modern.” That, of course, was false. Everyone knew it was Tony who created things that weren’t supposed to exist for another 3 generations over dinner because he was bored. But still. Images were important.

Usually, Pepper would have F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell her which papers were the more important ones (nothing goes in or out of the building without F.R.I.D.A.Y. scanning it, including Tony’s blueprints for random stuff he had drawn up while he was drunk off his ass.) Then, she would focus her attention on those and only fill out the others. 

But today, a certain stack of papers caught her eye. A school asking permission for a field trip at Stark Industries. 

_ It would be good for the press _ , Pepper thought.  _ Plus, the kids at the school will love it! It’ll be a once in a lifetime chance for them _ ! 

She glanced at the school. Midtown High School. The name seemed familiar. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., what school does Peter go to again?”

“Midtown High School of Science and Technology, Miss Potts,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied. 

A smirk began growing on Pepper’s face.  _ Perfect! _ she thought. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Tony.”

“Of course, Miss Potts.” There was a momentary silence, before a voice cut through the air.

“Hey Pep! What’s up?”

“Tony, I have an idea. How do you feel about field trips?”

* * *

 

_ Group Message _

_ Name: Team Spidey _

_ Members: Spider-boi, Nedthaniel, MJ, Tony Frikin Stark, Happy :), Hot Aunt, Pep _

 

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ pete

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ mission

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ now

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ suit up this is important. happy’s waiting outside. already talked to your school

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ i’ll have him home in bout a week may

 

_ Pep:  _ Ned, MJ, can you cover for him?

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ sure thing ms. potts

 

_ MJ:  _ u got it

 

_ Spider-boi:  _ omg this is so cool

_ Spider-boi:  _ omw mr stark

 

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ good

_ Tony Frikin Stark:  _ meet you at the quinjet in 10

 

_______

 

_ Messages _

_ From: Nedthaniel _

_ To: MJ _

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ omg this is so cool pete's on a mission

_ Nedthaniel: _  an OFFICIAL AVENGERS mission

 

_ MJ:  _ lowkey impressed

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ hold up mr flynn’s sayin smthng important

_ Nedthaniel:  _ HOLY SHIT

 

_ MJ:  _ LANGUAGE

_ MJ:  _ but like omfg this is lit

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ A FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES

_ Nedthaniel:  _ THIS IS THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME IN MY LIFE

_ Nedthaniel:  _ besides my best friend being spiderman

 

_ MJ:  _ excuse you that’s Spider-Man with a hyphen

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ lol

_ Nedthaniel:  _ wait peter doesn’t know

 

_ MJ:  _ hahahahaha

_ MJ:  _ this is gonna be awesome


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dragons.  
> I updated in a week! That's pretty good for me!  
> I was absolutely blown away by the response to this fic. I mean, 15 comments, 59 bookmarks, and 429 kudos?? Was it really that good? Thanks so much to the people who commented, left kudos, or just plain read it!  
> Anyway, new chapter. I hope it isn't too bad.

The quinjet was on autopilot, windows blacked out and the space filled by harsh, artificial light, flying quickly towards their destination. Which Peter didn’t know. He honestly didn’t know many things. He didn’t know where they were going, he didn’t know what they were doing, he didn’t know who he was fighting, he didn’t even know who ordered the mission (though he had a pretty good idea. Tony really didn’t like going on missions anymore, unless Ross directly ordered them. He said that they brought back too many bad memories.)

Tony had been unusually quiet and brusque so far, which was really starting to concern Peter. After the Homecoming Fiasco, as he now liked to call it, Tony had started inviting Peter to the compound. 

At first, it was because, as he later found out, Tony was drinking one night (a habit Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey were trying to stop him from relapsing into), and Peter got a small cut from a knife. It really wasn’t that bad, Peter had dug bullets out of his own skin with a pair of tweezers before (not that he would EVER tell May that. Or Tony. Or Ned or MJ or really anybody. That was just a really painful but badass and self motivating moment Peter shared with himself.) But a drunk Tony is one of two things: angry and sad and slightly destructive, which he hated because he reminded himself too much of his dad. Or, he goes into full Overprotective Dad Mode™ and starts freaking out about everyone’s safety. However, since his social skills were shit, it usually ended up with him locking himself in his workshop and making things to protect the ones he loved. 

Anyway, Peter got a cut, Tony freaked out, and insisted on training him. After that Tony started inviting Peter to the lab to work on the Spider-Man suit and teach him a few things that would definitely put him ahead in school. Then Peter started doing homework in the lab. Then Tony started  _ helping _ Peter with his Pre-Calc (which still blew his mind, by the way, because  _ Tony Freaking Stark _ , who was  _ IRON MAN _ and his personal role model since he was like 5, was helping him with his  _ homework! _ ) Then Tony started inviting Peter over on weekends to “maximize productivity.” One thing led to another and now Team Spidey, also known as Tony Stark’s adopted family, ate dinner at the compound every Sunday and Peter had found Aunt May stressfully reading co-parenting books in her free time. His life was so  _ awesome!!! _

On the rare times Tony and Peter went on a mission, they would usually spend the time talking animatedly about whatever they were working on that week, sometimes with Rhodey in the back going “Stop sciencing, start beating people up.”

So when Tony spend this entire time staring at the wall of the quinjet with his lips pursed in a straight line, Peter knew  _ something _ was up. But he also knew that pushing him wasn’t going to get him to talk, so he spent the ride taking in the quinjets aura of techy-coolness, which never failed to amaze him.

Then, somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the quinjet halted in mid air. Peter started, and for a second thought of running to the cockpit and checking to see if the pilot was okay, before remembering the quinjet was autopiloted. Then, a new thought crossed his mind: if the quinjet was autopiloted, then why did it stop? Peter turned around to ask Tony, but the man wasn’t there.

As soon as the quinjet had stopped flying on autopilot, he had jumped to the cockpit and put the quinjet on hover. He turned around and saw Peter, sans mask, slightly panicking.“Mr. Stark? What’s, um, what’s going on?” Tony slammed his pointer finger to his lips, his eyes desperately gesturing to be quiet. Peter did the smart thing. He shut up.

After a few minutes (like, 1 minute) of Tony furiously typing on his StarkPhone, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Peter, sensing the situation was resolved (for now), piped up, “Mr. Stark?”

“Okay kid. Explanation time,” Tony turned around. “I just disabled all security measures in here, including the cameras and microphones.”

“What?” Peter exclaimed.

“Listen, Ross wants us on this mission.  _ I _ definitely don’t want to do it. But, at first, he wanted just me. I convinced him to bring you along because I know I can’t do it alone. But he only let me do that if I didn’t tell you what the mission was, just had you do it,” Tony paced around the quinjet, clearly agitated. 

“Um...Okay?” Peter scrunched his eyebrows, still trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

“That, of course, is bullshit,” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh.”

“So is the mission itself. This is all stupid and we should just let things be and everything will work out fine.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Okay?” Peter was now thoroughly confused.

“So, off-camera, I’m telling you. But if Ross asks, I didn’t tell you, got it?” Tony questioned.

“Got it,” Peter confirmed.

“So, here’s the thing. We’ve got a clear lead on the Rogue Avengers.”

* * *

 

Outside your stereotypical New York bar stood a stereotypical black van with your stereotypical people with stereotypical trench coats and stereotypical black sunglasses stereo-typically whispering mysteriously. There was and Indian woman, quite short and petite but deadly looking, with a gun in her hand and a dagger on her hip. Next to her was a thickly muscled redhead man. Beside them, there was a lean gangster-looking boy who couldn’t have been more than 25. The woman was drinking Starbucks, the boy was picking at his fingernails, knuckles a collage of black and blue with a bit of red thrown in. The muscular man was typing furiously on a computer.

“Okay, the Avengers’ quinjet is in the air. Detecting two life forms inside. They are on course to South Africa. We have about 47 seconds before Stark’s AI finds out we hacked into the system,” the man with the computer whispered in a Scottish accent. 

The woman finished off her coffee. “We saw the kid go into the tower only a few minutes ago. Either Stark left his kid alone and flew off with someone into the sunset, or he’s on that ship.”

“But Kali, that’s the thing! From what I’ve tracked, Stark only uses the quinjet for missions. Why would he take someone on a life threatening mission that we have  _ proof _ he cares about?”

Kali raised an eyebrow. “Does it look like I know? I can’t see inside Stark’s head, dumbass. I don’t know what the hell this, this  _ Peter _ means to him. That’s why I hired you.”

“I know who he is,” the boy smirked.

“Yes, yes, we all know you have a history with the boy that me and Kali don’t know about. Now, unless you can find out why he’s important to Stark, stop making comments!” the Scottish man snapped in frustration. The boy raised his hands in surrender, but a sly grin was still on his face.

“Calm down, Gavin,” Kali said in a bored voice. “Don’t worry, we’ll get the boy. Kidnappings, muggings, thefts. I’ve done it all and haven’t been caught. We just catch him, deliver him, and get our 5 million. Simple.”

“But, um, well…” Gavin trailed off.

“Well what?” Kali snapped.

“This is Spider-Man turf,” Gavin said nervously.

Kali snorted. “That annoying little bastard? Don’t worry about him, he won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah. No third-class superhero wannabe is gonna stop me from getting Parker,” the boy snarled menacingly.

“Yeah, we got it, Steve. Now please shut up?” Kali rolled her eyes.

“It’s Skip,” the boy growled menacingly. “Skip Westcott.”

* * *

 

_ Group Message _

_ Name: Team Spidey _

_ Members: Spider-boi, Nedthaniel, MJ, Tony Frikin Stark, Happy :), Hot Aunt, Pep _

_ Pep:  _ Hey guys, I know Tony and Peter are on a mission, but are we still up for dinner?

 

_ Happy :) :  _ No

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ Of course we’re coming! Right Ned, MJ?

 

_ Nedthaniel: _ technically we’re spending the night at peter’s sooooo

 

_ MJ:  _ yassssssssssss

 

_ Pep:  _ Yay! Italian?

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ Sure!

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ oooh yum

 

_ MJ:  _ yassssssssssss

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ is that all ur gonna say

 

_ MJ:  _ yassssssssssss

_ MJ:  _ OH WAIT

_ MJ:  _ dont forget to get ur field trip permission form signed

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ oh yeah thanks

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ What field trip?

 

_ Pep:  _ I may know a thing or two about that.

 

_ Nedthaniel:  _ pepper!

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ What. Field. Trip.

 

_ MJ:  _ this gon be good

_ MJ:  _ may ur gonna love this tell u when we get there

* * *

 

Sunlight filtered through a musty window and cast light upon a gloomy kitchen, a few empty bedrooms, and an old sitting room, currently housing five weary ex-superheros. After locking up all possible entrances, Natasha wilted gracefully on a couch and sighed. “We should be safe here. No one knows about this place except the five of us.”

Steve gave his team a weak smile. “We have a place to stay now. This place is pretty remote, and it’s close enough to Wakanda if we need anything.” 

His team saw straight through his flimsy attempt at optimism. “You still feel guilty don’t you.” Wanda asked, though it was more a statement than a question.

Steve’s head dropped.

Sam put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Look man. I’ve told you this a thousand times before. And I’ll keep saying it until you finally believe me. You didn’t force me to fight our friends. I made my choice, and I’m staying with it. And I’m sure all of us agree, right?” Wanda hummed and Natasha nodded. Clint got out a muffled sound of consent, his mouth filled with a peanut butter sandwich he had made from the supplies they had picked up a few days before. 

But no matter what his team said (half his team, the voice in his head said) he was still crushed with guilt. It wasn’t about the accords. Not really. Steve had had to choose between two of his friends, and he had failed to find a way to save both of them. The fight in Siberia rang clearly in his mind. There was a moment, when he had brought up the shield to crush the arc reactor, Tony had thought he was aiming for his neck. And he had relaxed. There was relief in his face, in his eyes. Had Steve really broken Tony’s trust that much? It felt like it, and it haunted him day after day. The image of Rhodey plummeting to the ground were fresh in his mind, too. And that chipper little guy from Queens. Steve just felt plain sorry for that guy, being dragged into all of this. He was just glad that Bucky was safe in Wakanda. 

“Hey,” Natasha’s voice cut through his thoughts. The others were looking at him in concern. “Time for self-pity later. Right now we have work to do, getting this place up and running.”

Steve shook his head. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking. You’re right, let’s get to work.”

None of them noticed the small, undetectable sensor in the doorway (of course it was undetectable. Peter and Ned had made it.) They didn’t notice the singular, quiet beep it made, before contacting a certain AI (it might have been slightly outside the human hearing range.) They didn’t notice the quinjet, with stealth on, land near the cabin (probably because it had been upgraded to the point of utter silence.) They didn’t notice.

At least, not until the door to their sanctuary crashed inward, and the light of an arc reactor cut through the gloom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Ok I don't even bloody know.   
>  This started as a classic "Peter goes to Stark Industries" fic, and then I added way too much Tony Stark feelz because he is a kinDHEARTED SOUL WHO MUST BE PROTECTED ok sorry. Fangirls will fangirl. And then these random kidnappers show up. Then I put in Skip. THEN the rogue avengers pop up and i don't even know where this story is going anymore. I do, however, have a basic plot idea. So I do have some idea of what I'm doing (no I don't)  
> So should I change the title and/or the description? Cuz it's clearly gonna be more than just a field trip fic.  
> Also what do you guys think of this being an identity reveal fic? Like, just to Peter's class?   
> Ok, so those are all my notes. I'll wrap this up now. Please comment and leave kudos! Byeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dragons!
> 
> Wow, it's been forever. I'm really sorry. I just kinda lost interest. But I'm back now!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. And thanks to anyone who just plain read it!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter lives up to the wait. It's kind of a filler, the field trip starts next chapter!

Peter Parker spent about 77.39% of his life feeling awkward. At first, it was because at school, he was the kid without parents. That made it kinda hard to fit in, not to mention the disaster that was Career Day. Then, him being a massive nerd made it hard to feel normal when the other kids talked about their parents buying them an Xbox when all he wanted to do was play with Legos and read Harry Potter. Flash being jealous of him brought a whole new wave of torment, and when Flash wasn’t around, people around him didn’t know how to treat him, because if they were too friendly, then Flash would start picking on them next (except for Ned and MJ. Those two people were awesome.) Then, he got bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip, and he had to resist the urge to cringe every time Cindy raved about how amazing Spider-Man’s butt was, and he wanted to run out of the room every time Abe slammed the buzzer and screamed “AMEN TO THAT SISTAH” and he and Cindy spent the rest of the time comparing the hottest Spider-Man pictures on their phones.   _ Awk-waaard.  _  (MJ said she had never seen someone turn that shade of red before.) And of course  _ now _ he hangs around Tony Stark ( _ Oh my freaking god he hangs around Tony Stark!!!!!!) _ , and he has no idea what to do when people at fancy parties start talking to him to him like an adult (because Tony said Peter being there made it less boring), so he kinda just stands there awkwardly trying to act like a mix between May and Pepper. Usually he fails and the person leaves giving him weird looks, but he managed to convince Rhodey he was a Junior in college and his major was biochem for a whole 7 weeks. Then he walked in on family movie night. So, needless to say, awkwardness was something en-grained in Peter’s life. Hell, even his way of talking (Mr. Stark says he “word vomits”) is awkward.

 

But the tension in that helicarrier after that mission is so thick, Peter probably couldn’t even electrocute the whole thing with one of his Taser Webs. 

 

All the Rogue Avengers (God, it felt weird calling them that) were knocked out and placed securely in some sort of cell that supposedly contained any and every type of person. Mr. Stark said he loved the genius who invented them; said his name was Leopold Fitz. 

 

To be honest, the fight was actually kind of easy. Compared to the airport fight in Germany, he didn’t even break a sweat. Mr. Stark, crashed into the homely little cabin and sprayed the place in sleeping gas. They breathed normally through their air filters in their masks while everyone else slumped to the ground. Once they were sure everyone was out and not faking it, they loaded them on the cells in the quinjet. Simple. But, looking at Mr. Stark, it wasn’t simple at all. 

 

Mr. Stark was sitting on one of the seats at the edge of the quinjet, his nanotech suit stored safely in his arc reactor. His face was in his hands and he was looking at the ground, rubbing his temples. Peter was sure Mr. Stark had thought the call was a false alarm, but it was real and Mr. Stark was a second away from a panic attack.

 

Suddenly, Mr. Stark took in a deep breath and let it out. He straightened, then offered Peter a weary smile. “Sorry I’ve been a bit out of it kid. How’s school?”

 

Peter shrugged. “It’s okay. Mr. Flynn had some sort of announcement to make before I left, so Ned and MJ will tell me about that when I get back.”

 

“Right,” Mr. Stark nodded. “Who’s Mr. Flynn again?”

 

“The robotics teacher,” Peter replied, then scrunched up his face and added, “But he really doesn’t teach anything. He just sets us loose in the lab.”

 

“Sounds smart,” Mr. Stark snorted.

 

“So, Mr. Stark,” Peter ventured nervously. “I was thinking-”

 

He was cut off with a gasping intake of breath and eyes, a certain pair of eyes belonging to a certain Steve Rogers, flying open.

 

_______

 

_ Group Message _

_ Name: The Responsible Adults  _

_ Members: Tony Frikin Stark, Happy :), Hot Aunt, Pep _

 

_ Pep:  _ I asked once and I will ask again. Why is Tony in this group chat.

_ Pep:  _ Tony?

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ I bet he’s still on that mission

 

_ Pep:  _ Probably.

_ Pep:  _ I am SO WORRIED

_ Pep:  _ He looked really shaken up when he got the call from Ross

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ Pepper, he’s tony stark. I’m sure he’ll be fine. And he has peter with him

 

_ Pep:  _ I guess…

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ Okay I have a question

 

_ Pep:  _ Sure! What is it?

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ More of a favor actually

_ Hot Aunt:  _ During the field trip, it might be easy for some of the other kids to figure out his identity. Could you try and make sure that doesn’t happen? I’m sure peter definitely doesn’t want that.

 

_ Pep:  _ Of course!

 

_ Hot Aunt:  _ Thank you!

 

_ Happy :) :  _ Could you guys please text each other privately. I’m trying to do paperwork. You two text too much.

 

_ Pep:  _ sure :D

_______

Natasha Romanoff was pissed. But she couldn’t exactly say she was surprised.

 

She had woken up in the quinjet in a cell. After she got over her momentary confusion, she glanced over. Tony was sitting on one of the benches, staring and her. She spotted the retreating form of someone else in the cockpit, too.

 

“Tony…” She heard Steve say. A momentary glance to her left confirmed that they were the only ones awake. “Tony, please.” 

 

But Tony abruptly turned around, went to the the front of the quinjet as far away from them as he could be, got out his phone, and started tapping away. He didn’t say a word to them the rest of the ride back.

 

When they reached the Avengers compound, newly remodeled, there were armed guards waiting for them. But they, just like Tony, didn’t say a word to her. The cell began moving on it’s own, probably on some sort of motorized wheels, and took all five of them to the compound. Where she was currently sitting in a prison cell.

 

Natasha couldn’t really blame Tony. He was mad and felt betrayed, and she even detected fear whenever Tony looked at Steve. But she had expected better treatment. Even though they had parted on bad terms, Natasha had thought that Tony would remember their time as a team. A few words, that’s all she was asking! But he had resolutely ignored all of them.

 

So Natasha did what she did best: manipulated. For thirty minutes, she tried to weasel answers out of the guards stationed at her cell. Anything she could learn about the rest of the Avengers, Ross, the Accords, Tony. 

 

But she was met with silence. 

 

She was getting irritated, which was not something that happened easily. Finally she spat out forcefully, “Where. Is.  _ Tony? _ ”

 

One of the guards turned to her and responded “Mr. Stark is having dinner with his family.” 

 

He didn’t say a word to her the rest of the night. 

 

_______

 

“Oh my god,” Gavin whispered softly, staring at his computer. Kali and Skip looked at him.

 

“What’s wrong. Did something happen?” Kali questioned, somewhat urgently.

 

“I just hacked into Tony’s personal files. Thought we could find out something about the kid,” Gavin replied, still looking shocked.

 

“And?” said Skip. “What did you find.”

 

“He, um, he’s, oh god. Peter is, um,  _ Spider-Man!”  _ Gavin looked up at them.

 

Kali and Skip stared back at him for a moment, before laughing. “ _ Peter _ ? That little runt?” Kali smirked. “ _ He’s Spider-Man?” _

 

“No way,” Skip scoffed at him. 

 

“I’m being dead serious,” Gavin said. He turned his computer so that they could all read the file. It contained a page on Tony Stark’s guesses of who Spider-Man was, how he found out, a bunch of scientific crap Gavin couldn’t understand on Spider-Man’s DNA, and a whole shit-ton of other information. 

 

“So, Peter Parker’s a mutant now? Suits that asshole,” Skip sneered.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I can still kidnap him,” Kali said. “I just have to find a way to get past his Spider Sense and-”

 

“Wait. We’re still kidnapping him?” Gavin said.

 

Skip and Kali looked at him like he was stupid. “Well, duh,”Kali rolled her eyes.

 

“But, but he’s just a kid!” Gavin protested.

 

“You think that matters? You think we give a shit?” Skip rolled his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter who he is, Gavin,” Kali explained as though talking to a toddler. “We still kidnap him, we still get the money.”

 

“This is wrong,” Gavin whispered under his breath. No one heard him.

_______

 

Tony couldn’t remember ever laughing this hard in his life.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined. “It’s not funny!”

 

“It kinda is,” May said with a smile on her face.

 

“No, you guys are just awful people who don’t deserve to eat this pasta,” Peter pouted, scooping the last of Pepper’s incredible pasta onto his plate.

 

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Tony said. 

 

“Too bad, it’s what you deserve,” Pepper raised her eyebrow.

 

Tony spluttered. “This entire thing was your idea in the first place!” Pepper just smiled at him.

 

Peter pointed his fork at Ned and MJ. “How come you guys aren’t freaking out about this.”

 

“‘Cause it’s nothing to freak out over?” MJ responded.

 

“We’re taking a  _ field trip,”  _ Peter stressed, “to the place I practically  _ live in _ .”

 

“Yeah, but you live in it, not us,” Ned shrugged.

 

“Glad to see I have such supportive friends, “ Peter deadpanned. “Besides, aren’t you worried that people will notice how familiar with this place. What if the employees greet us. What if F.R.I.D.A.Y. greets us? What if-”

 

Tony cut him off. “Peter, relax it’s fine. Just a field trip.”

 

“But, what if someone finds out I’m Spider-Man?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Pepper said consolingly. “May talked to me about this. We’ll do everything to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

“And if they  _ do  _ find out, we got your back,” Ned put in, gesturing at himself and MJ.

 

“Thanks guys,” Peter smiled.

 

“Besides, it’s just a field trip to Stark Industries,” Tony said. “What could possibly go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAt cOuLd PosSibLy gO wRoNG???
> 
> So yeah. That's that.
> 
> The real fun starts next chapter! See you guys soon! (I hope...)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, next chapter will be posted hopefully soon  
> comments and kudos make my day!!!


End file.
